


Наша работа никогда не заканчивается

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, remontada



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Я тоже тебя люблю, большой парень.





	Наша работа никогда не заканчивается

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Work Is Never Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718926) by [Lisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky). 



— Скукотища.  
  
— Тони, сегодня утром ты читал мою статью, а это, между прочим, восемьдесят шесть страниц по теме, которая рядом не стояла с твоей областью исследований. Она никак не могла быть интереснее посетившей тебя очевидно революционной идеи.  
  
— Определенно, идея революционная. Этот персональный энергетический щит заставит кевларовую броню выглядеть как пластилин. Хм, очень жесткий, негнущийся пластилин. Тяжеловесный пластилин.  
  
— Не лучшая твоя метафора.  
  
— Мда, ну знаешь, слова — это по твоей части. Кстати говоря, статья великолепна. Очень интересно, все восемьдесят пять серьезных страниц, и та саркастическая бомба, которую ты подложил на восемьдесят шестой и назвал «выражением признательности». Это вообще законно?  
  
— Все равно их никто не читает. Это моя честно заслуженная отдушина. Видел бы ты исследования, с которыми пришлось иметь дело.  
  
— Ты лучший!  
  
— А тебя на удивление легко порадовать.  
  
— Я всего лишь прославленный механик. Эксплуатируемый, страдающий от жестокого отношения механик. Обнимешь меня?  
  
— Давай я вместо этого сделаю еще кофе, а ты займешься своим срочным персональным проектом для Щ.И.Т.а. Как тебе такой вариант?  
  
— Ах! Отказ! Брюс, как ты можешь играть моим сердцем? Ты ведь знаешь, что я был ранен.  
  
— Слушай, ты будешь кофе или нет? И отцепись от моего халата.  
  
— Сложный выбор. Ты понимаешь, что я всегда предпочту тебе кофе, верно?  
  
— Придется мне согласиться на роль любовницы.  
  
— Вот и молодец. И сахар не забудь!  
  
— Удивляюсь, почему у тебя еще остались друзья.  
  
— Со мной здорово обниматься. Хочешь убедиться, ка-о-пэ?  
  
— Ка-о-пэ?  
  
— Кстати о птичках…  
  
— Сказал бы просто "кстати", нелепое ты создание.  
  
— Так звучит круче!  
  
— Все, я ухожу. Возвращайся к своей блестящей революционной работе, Тони.  
  
— Знаешь, говорят, что я взрослый ответственный человек. О! И захвати ванильный сироп!  
  
— ...  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, большой парень.


End file.
